Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Beginning of the End
''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Beginning of the End (Full Movie) ''is an Thomas & Friends/MLP Crossover film made by DavidBrennan99. It airs on 6th of March. Plot The Mane Six are left in charge of Equesodor after receiving news that Princesses Celestia and Luna are retiring (with some help from Thomas and his friends). An overwhelmed Twilight is easily taken aback by this new task as a result. Meanwhile, an ancient evil ram called Grogar summons Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow, and King Sombra, with the alliance of Diesel 10, Devious Diesel and their league of villains proposing that they work together to defeat the Mane Six. Sombra refuses to cooperate with Diesel 10 and Grogar and ventures out by himself to the Crystal Empire to reclaim it. Although Sombra succeeds in this by enslaving every pony - including Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and baby Flurry Heart - the Mane Six arrive and defeat him easily with their elements. With peace restored, they venture back to the Tree of Harmony to return the elements, but it is quickly destroyed by Sombra. King Sombra explains that his plan to reclaim the Crystal Empire was a ruse to trick the Mane Six into going after him there when in actuality he took advantage of it to find and destroy the source of their powers. He traps them in the cave and moves on by claiming Ponyville, mind controlling all of its inhabitants, and sending them all to lay siege on Canterlot. The six manage to escape and head their way to the kingdom, but are blocked by living plants from the Everfree Forest. Princesses Luna and Celestia arrive alongside Star Swirl to do their part in stopping it as the six ponies quickly head to Canterlot. They confront Sombra, but are unable to fight back without the elements. Discord appears and easily outdoes his magic attacks, but he is injured by a full blast when he protects Fluttershy. After a brief sentimental speech from Discord, the Mane Six come together saying they are embodiments that represent friendship and can never be taken away. Sombra is wiped out and Grogar uses his demise as a warning to the other villains to do things his way or else. The Princesses congratulate the ponies in their victory with Celestia apologizing to Twilight for pushing their position too quickly onto her and her friends, though she believes they will be ready when the time is right. Trivia * The Wild Kratts (Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z), Iago, Berkeley Beetle, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rafiki, The Lion Guard (Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono), Makini, Lion, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival, Merlin, Ace, Flying Scotsman, Spencer, Princess Elena, her friends, The Devious Claw of Evil (excluding The Storm King), Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex, Scar, Army of Scar (Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne and Tano, Mzingo, Mwoga, Ushari, Reirei, Goigoi, Kiburi, Tamka, Nduli, Shupavu and Njano), Fox, Owl, Snake, Dragon, The Highway Rat, Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth), Ronno, Jafar, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Hades, Cruella De Vil, Dr Facilier, Ursula, Professor Z, Grem, Acer, The Lemons, Professor Pericles, Mr. E/Ricky Owens, Brad Chilies, Judy Reeves, Robbie Rotten, Vinnie and The Nightmare Train are guest starring in this film. * Diesel 10, Devious Diesel and their league of villains are only shown with Grogar, Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow in this film, instead of working with King Sombra. * After hearing about Princess Celestia and Luna planning to retire from the skinks, Diesel 10 and Diesel plans to seize the throne of Canterlot to diesel dominate Equesodor once and for all. *The Wild Kratts (Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z), Iago, Berkeley Beetle, The Lion Guard (Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono), Makini, Lion, Nia, Rebecca, Merlin, Ace, Flying Scotsman, Spencer, Princess Elena and her friends will encounter King Sombra for the first time. *The Storm King is absent in this film due to not to make any appearance in the real film. Gallery Diesel 10's Legion of Doom.JPG|Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series Flims Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Magical films Category:Thomas & Friends/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony crossovers